1. Field of the Invention
100011 The present invention relates to a folding stroller and, more particularly, to a folding stroller provided with a handle adapted to be set at either a back position that enables a person to push the stroller by the handle in a back-faced pushing mode in which the person faces a back of a baby on the stroller, or a front position that enables a person to push the stroller by the handle in a front-faced pushing mode in which the person faces a front of a baby on the stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there have been proposed various folding strollers for carrying a baby outdoors for walking and shopping. Those folding strollers are foldable, when necessary, to facilitate storing or carrying the same, and are provided with a handle that can be set at a back position or a front position. A person is able to push the stroller by the handle either in a back-faced pushing mode in which the person faces a back of a baby on the stroller when the handle is set at the back position, or in a front-faced pushing mode in which a person pushing the stroller by the handle faces a front of a baby on the stroller when the handle is set at the front position.
In the stroller provided with the handle that can be turned between the back position for the back-faced pushing mode and the front position for the front-faced pushing mode, the handle is supported for forward and backward turning on a body structure of the stroller, the handle can be unlocked by operating a remote control device held on the handle, and the handle can be set at either the back position behind a seat supported on the body structure or the front position in front of the seat.
If the remote control device is operated accidentally in a state where the stroller is folded, the handle is unlocked and, consequently, the body structure falls forward or backward.